Yo te elegí a ti
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: ¿No te arrepientes, Jake? Tú sabes... de lo de la imprimación, no haber podido elegir y esas cosas. - Nessie le preguntaba con dolor en su corazón, pero ¿Realmente Jake no tuvo opción al imprimarse de ella? - Oneshot: Renescob


**¡Feliz día de San Valentín 2009! Aquí inspirada por el amor^^ les dejo este Oneshot de Nessie y Jake (¿Yo? ¿Nessie y Jake? ¡Qué raro! jajaja)**

**Pues está hecho en respuesta a el reto de _imprimación_ del foro de El lobo, La Oveja y El León**

*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian y a Jared jajaja

* * *

**Yo te elegí a ti**

—¿_La luz de mis ojos tiene miedo el día de hoy?_

—_No es nada Jake._

_Dice asustada una pequeña niña de aparentes 8 años que abraza con todas sus fuerzas_ _a un musculoso hombre de tez morena, cabello oscuro y ojos más negros que la noche. _

—_Vamos Nessie… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime porque estas tan asustada._—_Le dijo este con una ternura en su semblante y sin dejar de abrazarla, la cargo hasta ponerla cerca de sus ojos. _

—¿_Algún día te vas a morir y me vas a dejar?_

—_Mmmm— la pregunta lo disturba un poco, imaginarse a la pequeña sola, sin su protección, podía hacerle perder hasta la cordura. —Si tú no quieres no. Yo por ti nunca moriría._

—_Pero... tú no eres como papá o mamá— alegó la pequeña con su voz preocupada._

—_Pero tampoco soy como tu abuelo Charlie— le contestó mientras sonreía._

—_Es cierto, el abuelo no se convierte en un perrito lindo como tú— y la pequeña sonrió, devolviéndole la felicidad al corazón del joven Quileute._

—_Si tú quieres que me quede, yo aquí estaré, si tú quieres que te cuide, yo te cuidare, y si quieres que viva contigo para siempre, entonces así será._

—_Te amo mucho Jake— dijo la pequeña mientras soltaba una lágrima y se recargaba en el pecho del Quileute._

—_Yo más, mi pequeña Nessie… yo más…— le aseguró mientras se concentraba en limpiar su lagrima._

_***  
_

—¿Te acuerdas Jake?

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo….—le respondió Jacob mientras dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo para acariciar las suaves manos que se posaban en su rostro. A Nessie le encantaba hacerle ver recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña. A decir verdad no era un recuerdo tan lejano, y las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, salvo que ahora Nessie es una mujer. Y su amor había cambiado bastante, porque él ya no se dedicaba simplemente a leerle cuentos, o jugar a la casita. Ahora eran hombre y mujer, y como tal se amaban con locura y pasión.

—¿No te arrepientes Jake? Tú sabes de… lo de la imprimación, no haber podido elegir y esas cosas… haber estado atado a mi desde la infancia debe de haber sido algo aburrido.—dijo Nessie con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

Esa era una duda que secretamente se la comía noche y día. Ella adoraba la idea de que él estuviera imprimado de ella, que siempre estarían juntos, y que jamás le fallaría. Pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿él la hubiera escogido a ella? La verdad esa pregunta era algo que a ella le quemaba. Y como no hacerlo si cuando amas a alguien, lo único que quieres es que sea feliz. Y a Nessie le preocupaba si de verdad Jacob era feliz con lo que la vida le había dado para jugar. No solo el papel del lobo protector, sino el papel de ser su hombre protector, el hombre de su vida... Por siempre.

Por otro lado Jacob volvió a tomar su cintura para arrepegarla aun más a su cuerpo desnudo, le besó en la frente y la miró directamente a sus ojos color chocolate que el tanto adoraba.

—Eres una tonta, tanto tiempo juntos y no puedo creer que aun no te hayas dado cuenta…

—¿Que cosa?— preguntó un poco asustada Nessie.

—Que yo te escogí…

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que yo te escogí a ti: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Yo te elegí a ti de entre miles de almas en el universo, mi alma escogió a la tuya. No es que no haya tenido opción y me haya visto obligado a amarte, sino que desde antes de que tú nacieras yo ya te había escogido, solo que todavía no te había encontrado. Yo creo que esa es la función de la imprimación, simplemente nos deja encontrar al ser que hemos escogido, para estar a nuestro lado, es como si en vidas pasadas hubiéramos estado juntos y ahora de nuevo, en esta vida, nos volviéramos a encontrar. De cualquiera de las formas que vinieras al mundo, yo siempre te encontraría de nuevo, porque más que ser mi imprimación, eres mi otro yo, eres el ser que yo elegí desde antes del inicio del tiempo, y por la cual he esperado por toda mi vida… era mi destino estar cerca de tu madre y de tu padre, para verte nacer y darme cuenta de que por fin te había encontrado. Que había encontrado a la razón de mi existencia y mi motivo para vivir. Verte crecer ha sido de lo más hermoso en mi vida, porque cada vez que descubría algo nuevo en ti, me daba cuenta de que ya me gustaba, de que ya lo amaba, así que jamás vuelvas a decirme que tu infancia me aburría, porque para mí era fascinante. ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta que amo tu esencia y todo lo que te hacer ser tu? porque lo he amado desde antes de conocerte y lo seguiré haciendo hasta la eternidad o el día de mi muerte… porque yo… yo te elegí a ti…

Nessie no soportó las lagrimas, jamás se había sentido tan segura de su amor y ahora no tenia que temer más, porque él… él la había escogido a ella… y mientras Nessie volvía a perderse en los besos y las caricias de Jacob, él tiernamente se dedicaba a hacerle el amor una vez más…

—Te amo— susurró ella en el éxtasis.

—Yo más mi pequeña Nessie, yo más…

* * *

**Cortito, cursi y conciso, como a mí me gusta… jajajaja ¿Tomatazos? ¿Rosas? ¡Lo que quieran! Dejen review que son las vitaminas de cada día… adiós^^**


End file.
